Meow
by Scritila
Summary: Set in Modern day time where Ciel goes to school and has foster parents while Sebastian is one hell of a teacher!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God this is my very first fanfic and I'M... speechless**

**Disclaimer- I don't any Black Butlerish things in this fanfic.**

**Ciel POV**

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I kick a chair and it flies to the other side of the room

Elizabeth pouts, like I new she would.

"Ccciiieeelll, don't take it out on the poor chair,"

I snort.

"Yeah, first week of high school and I find out I have the biggest bum hole of a teacher and I'm meant to be happy. Give me a break!"

"Just because he gave you a detention for two hours after school tomorrow, doesn't mean he's a bad person..."

Elizabeth's eyes grow shiny as she finishes,

"...plus Mr Michaelis so polite and nice, he's a _real_ gentlemen. Maybe you should learn from him, Ciel."

I snort again.

"Yeah right. He's a DEMON!

**-Earlier that day-**

**Sebastian's POV**

"CIEL PHAMTOMHIVE," I yell,

"because you haven't done any of the work I have set for you are now subjected to a two hour detention tomorrow,_ after school_!"

Trying to stop a smug smile from spreading across my face, I look at his shocked face as he chocks out,

"TWO HOURS!"

"Yes Mr Phamtomhive, two hours or 120 minutes. However you put it, you will stay in tomorrow."

I head back to my desk. That little boy was a dog, and _I _hate DOGS.

**-Back to Present-**

"...HATE HIM. With his smug smile and his evil eyes, I HATE HIM!"

I paused at the corner of the street, after hearing loud voices.

"Anyway Ciel are you free this Saturday, because where going to the movies and we where wondering if you could come. Will your foster parents let you?"

"Of course not Elizabeth, they only took me in for money and of course they won't let _me_ spend it."

Hhmmm, Ciel and Elizabeth where have I heard... of course there they two kids in my class . The Dog and that ... Sparkly Pink Princess? I watch as the kids run of laughing. I realize I'm smiling so I stop. I feel weird. It feels like I'm feeling emotion, which isn't possible because I'm a demon, but more importantly are my eyes really evil!

**-Next Day in the afternoon-**

**Ciel POV**

I wait in the classroom after school waiting for my two hour long detention. Mr Michaelis comes out with a whole heap of files .

"Hear, take these and put them in these shelves. Oh and you might need this."

He comes back wheeling a step ladder. I glower at him, it feels like he's emphasising my shortness . I soon realize he's not, as I go into the next room to start filing, I look up. HOLY MACCARONI, the book shelf towers ten shelves above me. I soon get used to my work, up, down, up, down. I'm one hour and twenty minutes in when I have to reach to the top shelf, I stretch, one foot raises off the ladder as I stretch. FWIP! The file slides into place, I lower my foot putting all my weight onto it, except my foot slipes. I can feel myself falling, my hands scramble for grip. I find nothing . I fall, judging by the height I would either end up dead or with a broken back. I scream but I know it's no use, Mr Michaelis was to far away.

I fall and with a sharp jolt and with a resounding crack...

...blackness fills my vision...

**Oohhh a cliff-hanger, any way comments and criticism are appreciated, just don't hurl a whole lot of swear words at me without telling me what I did wrong and how I can fix it.**

**air kiss air kiss**


	2. What are you?

**Hello, Halloween was awesome. I was the Mad hatter with blood running from my eyes. And I accidently made a little girl cry. I FEEL SO BAD! Anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Black Butlerish in this fanfic!**

**Sebastian's POV**

Uhhhh, how many books do I have to mark? I question myself. Then suddenly...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I bolt out of the room and down the corridor, faster then humanly possible. I stop at the door of the room I had left the dog in. I look in and see him falling. My brain quickly estimates that he about three seconds before he got smashed on the floor.

Three...

...As quick as a blur, I run in...

Two...

...I grab the boy, and curl my own body around his...

One...

...We hit a waiting table...

Cccrrraaaccckkk!

I uncurl myself and look around, we're sitting on the ground. The table has broken in two and they're are splinters everywhere. I look down at Ciel. The boy has his eyes clenched shut and his whole body is trembling. I try to praise his curled up fingers of the front of my shirt. It doesn't work so instead I put my hand protectively on his head.

"Ciel"

"CIEL," my voice raises in worry.

"CIEL!".

**Ciel POV**

I can hear someone calling my name. Should I open my eyes? It's so warm though. I don't wanna.

Deciding to open my eyes as the voice rises to a shout I see Mr Michaelis.

"Mr Michaelis," my voice sounds weak, I don't want to move and I know I'm shaking. I feel myself starting to cry.

NO, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't show weakness, I wouldn't...

A tear slides down my cheek and I feel myself going into shock, the last thing I feel is Mr Michaelis's arms drawing me in, I happily comply, not like I could of resisted anyway.

**-Two hours pass-**

I open my eyes, I'm in a room I don't recognise. It's a very grand room but nothing I'm not used to.

"Mr Michaelis" my voice echo's as I slip out of the king size bed.

"Hello"

"Anyone," My voices raises an octave.

I'm in a house I don't recognise and I can't find anyone.

Panic fills my mind, so when I see Mr Michaelis I can't help but run to him.

"Woah," He says

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm here,"

"I'm here" he repeats slowly

I look at him, feeling safe.

"Here," from no where Mr Micaelis conjures a white, button down T-shirt.

"Go get out of your uniform, sorry I don't have pants. So just wear your boxes."

I go and walk into a different room slipping of my uniform and the t-shirt on. It smells of Mr Michaelis and it also goes down to my knees. I walk out of the room and back to Mr Michaelis.

"Mr Michaelis," I hesitantly ask.

"Please, call me Sebastian when we're out of school"

"O...okay, Sebastian how did you catch me... I mean, you were in the other room and there was no way you could of..."

I look up at Sebastian and I start shaking.

His eyes turn a deep blood red, glowing.

...Sebastian!?...

**What's gonna happen next? I have no idea, really i'm just making this up as I go along. Sorry if my chapters are to short :(**

**Anyway... air kiss air kiss**


	3. An Event

**I'm back, not sure what I'm back for but... I'm back**

**Hehe and for people who don't know...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLERISH THINGS IN THIS FANFIC**

**now for the sssttoooorrrryyyy**

**Ciel's POV**

**-The next day-**

I'm in class and I can practically feel my face on fire. Elizabeth's already asked me 'what's wrong and if something's bothering me', well yeah what if I suddenly told her. IT'S THAT FREAKIN INHUMAN PERVERTED TEACHER THAT'S BOTHERING ME! How would she react, she would probably look at me and ask if I'm on drugs or something. This is so UNFAIR!

"Ciel, pay attention" a voice snaps at me. I look up, suddenly shaken from my thoughts, I jump/lean backwards as I come face to face with my problem, literally.

"Uuuummmm is ttthere something wrong Sebas-... I mean Mr Michaelis" I stutter awkwardly.

"Yes there is and it's because you aren't paying attention again" He looks at me crossly as the rest of the class sniggers. If it's possible, my face grows even hotter.

RING RING RING RING RING

Saved by the bell.

"Ciel!" a voice calls out to me, it's Elizabeth.

"Alois has invited us over to his house, do you want to come?"

Go to that freaks house, no way.

"Sorry Elizabeth I have things on today"

"Cccciiieeeellll I don't want to go by myself"

"Then say no, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Pppplllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee"

I give in.

"Fine then I'll go"

I'm really irritated now, why can't everyone just leave me alone.

"Thanks Ciel see you then"

**-End of the day walking to Alois's house-**

"I'm so glad you guys came " Alois rambles.

Why did I agree to this? I can feel my life force draining away. God help me...

"...and so when we get there do you want to play cards?"

"Yeah sounds good" I say half dead

"And whoever loses has to do one thing the winners ask them to do"

I feel my ears prick up. Yes! I could make Alois never able to invite me over again. A humongous house looms into view and all I think for some reason is that my house is bigger.

"Okay were here, now who's up for a game of cards"

**-10min into a card game-**

Alois is smiling. Cripe, it isn't a good sign. I scan my cards frantically while keeping my supreme pokerface on. Alois leans towards Elizabeth and whispers something in her ear, her whole face lights up and she winks at Alois. OH GOD THIS IS A BAD SIGN!

-**Another 10min pass-**

HOW COULD THEY TEAM UP TO TAKE ME DOWN! I can't help but stare open mouthed at them as the laugh and high-five each other.

"Cccciiiieeeelllll" Alois drawls out with that sick little voice of his.

"Remember that we made a bet on that the loser would have to do one thing that the winners decide on"

OH GOD

"Me and Elizabeth have decided on what you will have to do. Do you want to know what it is?

I stare at them mutedly.

"You will have to wear girls clothes for two months but since Elizabeth is kind we have decided you don't have to wear them in school! Isn't it great! :)

**Sorry that Sebastian wasn't in this one, I swear he'll be in the next. Anyway cherios**

**air kiss air kiss**


	4. The Begining

**Waahh I really have know idea, sorry if this sucks...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any black butler-ish things in this fanfic.**

**Sebastian's POV**

I look down at the visibly shaking boy in front of me. 'What the heck, I thought I hated this kid, and what do I say, I mean it's not like I can just say I'm a demon.

"I'm a demon" my mouth says.

Damn you mouth. I look at Ciel looking for his reaction.

**Ciel's POV**

Demon. DEMON! What the heck? 'That can't be possible' but 'Why not' my brain retorts, 'Because it can't, it can't be possible. Can it?'

"Show me proof"

"Okay"

Whoosh

Sebastian's gone I look around frantically. Where is he? And what if he really is a demon? I JUST ASKED MY TEACHER TO PROVE THAT HE IS A DEMON! Maybe I hit my head when I fell, or I'm going completely mental!

"Your not going mental" a soft silky voice interrupt's my thoughts.

Sebastian!

I turn around, he's gone.

"I'm over here"

I turn around again, but he's to fast, way to fast to be human. Oh God!

"Do you believe now?"

"Yes" my voice comes out small and weak, I cringe as I hear it and I'm scared. More scared then I have ever been in my whole entire life. Even more scared from when I saw my house burn down, with my parents screaming inside. Even more.

A gentle hand rests on my head.

"Are you okay?" the voice is gentle. I turn around Sebastian looks at me concerned.

"I'm fine" I know I'm not fine and just to confirm this my whole body collapses.

**Sebastian's POV**

Oh god, I run forward and catch him and flinch as I realise how not okay he is. His body seems smaller and weaker then before, there's bags under his eyes and a starting of a bruise is going down his back.

"Ciel, CIEL!"

He looks at me, his eyes unfocused.

"I'm fine" he murmurs.

I pick him up in a princess carry and carry him back to the room he woke up in. I set Ciel down on the bed pulling the covers up to his chin and I'm just about to leave when I hear.

"Sebastian"

I look back at Ciel, his eyes are slightly open and I can tell that he's battling sleep .

"Stay"

I smile at the cuteness of this situation, and after a moment of hesitation I concede.

"Okay"

I lye down next to him and Ciel opens up the covers. As soon as I've settled Ciel moves closer and snuggles in to me. I can't help but put my arms around him and brush his hair back. I watch as Ciel falls asleep.

**-Morning-**

**Ciel's POV**

It's warm, I snuggle closer to this warm thing and smile as it hold me closer.

"Ciel, Ciel" a voice calls at me.

"Just five more minutes" I mutter back

Someone laughs.

"You said that ten minutes ago"

"Really?"

I open my eyes and gasp, blush spreading across my face as I realise that 'warm thing' was Sebastian. He smiles at me, pulling me closer.

"Where do you want to go today?"


	5. LIFE SUCKS

**Sorry I haven't updated recently I tried yesterday but it got deleted for some reason and then another chapter got deleted and it was hectic, anyway**

**I do not own any black butlerish things in this fanfic ')**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"NNNNOOOOOOO! I'm not going to wear that, look how short it is! ...and why do I have to wear a wig?!

Geez, he's loud. I'll have to settle this by force. I advance, slowly breaking into a run, front tackling Ciel and pinning his small body on the couch.

"CCCCCIIIIIEEEELLLL, look at this dress, isn't it cute... and your going to go and put it on or I'll put it on you myself" I say menacingly

"Wait up Elizabeth" Alois intervenes "Remember he's never done this before, maybe you should start with something simple... like the girl's school uniform"

I pout. "fine then"

"Ciel hurry up and get dressed, I'm sure you'll look great"

Me and Alois dissolve into fits of laughter.

"Shut you two, I'll grow taller then both you one day!"

"Why did height have to do with you looking great?"

More laughter from me and Alois. But we stop as Ciel emerges from the bathroom.

Wow!

Dressed in a grey skirt and white blouse with knee high white socks Ciel truly looked like a girl and a hot one in that. A red blush settled over Ciel's face, conscious of the stares me and Alois where giving him.

"Your missing two things"

Alois moves forward fishing something out of his pocket, after reaching to Ciel's face Alois steps, back letting me see. Ciel now has a pair of blue glasses that elegantly turne up at the edges on his face.

"and"

Alois moves forward again reaching behind Ciel, gripping the edges of the skirt

"W...w...what" Ciel stutters

Just as Alois pulls up, yanking the skirt up Ciel's waist exposing part of his skinny thighs.

"GET OFF YOU PERV!"

"Whoa, Ciel calm down it's not..."

Slap!

"Ciel..."

"Go away, I don't even know I'm doing this! I said I'd dress up as a girl not a slut"

**Ciel's POV**

I feel like crying, honestly I got so scared when Aois pulled up the skirt, even though I've cuddled up to a demon in the same bed! And I wasn't even wearing proper pants! But everyone else can go die.

"Ciel" says Elizabeth in a careful voice "Lets go for a walk and we can by some skirts and dresses that you feel comfortable in, okay?"

"O...o...okay" I sound weak, I hate it.

Elizabeth gently takes my hand leading me out of the house, I don't like the way she's looking at me. She's looking at me like I'm a china doll near breaking. She's being to gentle, I take my hand back and keep looking ahead. But out of the corner of my eye I can see she's looking at me, concerned.

"Ciel, I know a short cut to the shop, come this way" she says leading me and Alois down a series of ally ways. I stop for a minute redoing the buckle on my shoe. I look up and my heart accelerates in fear.

There gone!

It's okay, it's okay, I repeat to myself they couldn't of gone far. I start running, the path splits off into five different paths. Great.

I chose the path that my intuition says is the most reliable. I keep running as a man comes into view, I stop because the man is practically taking up the whole alley... and it isn't fat.

"Hey missy where you going" his voice is slurred. He's drunk.

"Can you please move" I say in my politest voice.

"Oh come on, let have a little fun"

He grasps my body pulling it closer. Sensing danger I grab my still undo shoe and throw it.

It rebounds off his face.

"Oh no you didn't"

He picks me up from the front of the blouse and throws me. My back collides with wall and I crumble to the ground.

"You've got lots of spunk little girl, I think I'll be happy to take that out of you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The voice cuts through us like whips. The man turns around, fear in his eyess.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I swear"

"LEAVE!"

"Yes sir" The man whimpers, running off staggering drunkedly.

"Are you ok, do you need a ambulance miss"

I look up.

"Sebastian?"

"Ciel is that you?"

"Yeah"

I stand up and then immediately fall over again. Sebastian moves forward catching me. Lifting me up in a princess carry. Lullled by his security I fall asleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

That man who dared touched MY Ciel is going to die.

I feel my eyes glow red...

**This Chapter Sorta Sucked but anyway**

**air kiss air kiss**


End file.
